


Legal Alien

by HAL1500



Series: HAL's Hellmouth Hundreds [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAL1500/pseuds/HAL1500
Summary: One of the perils of being a stranger in a strange land…
Relationships: Jenny Calendar/Rupert Giles
Series: HAL's Hellmouth Hundreds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015813
Kudos: 5





	Legal Alien

**Author's Note:**

> Set early season 2.

Returning to the school with Jenny after a pleasant lunch date at a local café, Rupert glanced over his shoulder and stepped into the road. Only Jenny’s arm, hastily flung out, prevented him from taking the extra step which would have seen him laminated across the asphalt with maximum prejudice by the oncoming SUV.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “Forgot you drive on the right.”

“I noticed,” she replied dryly. “You can’t just skip across the street when you feel like it, though.”

“Whyever not?” he demanded.

“ _Because_ , England, it’s called jaywalking and it’s _illegal_ ,” Jenny answered. Then she added with a sigh, “Also, you nearly died.”

“So, I can stroll into Walmart and buy as many guns and bullets as my depraved heart desires, but I need my hand held when I cross the road?” he grumbled, completely ignoring the significant near-death angle.

“ _Yes_ , Rupert,” Jenny said, with the same irritation she always felt when she found herself defending the more irrational parts of American life to him.

As they parted ways at the school entrance, Jenny couldn’t be sure, but she was _almost_ certain that he muttered something that sounded very much like, “Land of the free, my _arse_.”


End file.
